


Mommy Dearest

by yunbuns



Series: Baby Makes Three [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, F/M, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbuns/pseuds/yunbuns
Summary: Tifa is introduced to motherhood. Sequel to Growing Pains.





	

  The room was still and silent as mother and daughter finally shared the room alone for the first time. There were no midwives hovering nor family and friends fighting to get a glimpse of the newborn or hold her first. Now everyone was gone, the only proof of their visit was the few gifts and balloons that had remained after Xehanort had packed the rest into the car to take home before they left in the morning. Even now, despite her seventeen hour labor, it still felt surreal to hold her own child in her own arms. She was scared that if she blinked that Aurora would be gone, that she would find out that the past nine months hadn’t happened; a dream cooked up by her desperate imagination. Yet she had blinked once, twice, and a million other times throughout the day and she hadn’t gone anywhere. She was still here, safe and sound in her arms.

 Tifa had memorized every inch of her in the short amount of time they had been together. She had counted each of her stubby fingers and tiny toes, had caressed her chubby cheeks, kissed her nose, and more. To say she looked like her father would’ve been an understatement. She had his silver hair, bronze skin tone, and to Tifa’s own amusement had even seemed to have inherited his intense gaze. There was a little of her in there too; she had her high cheekbones and her size, weighing at 8.2 pounds, seemed to be a trait that ran in the family as her dad had claimed she had been a ‘chubby’ baby too. But most importantly she had _**her**_ eyes. They were beautiful, bright and stared back at her with such intense curiosity that Tifa wondered if the baby was taking in every inch of her too.

 Aurora broke away from her breast, her mouth opening wide to yawn briefly before hungrily latching back on. " **Hey there.** ” Tifa whispered, gently running her hand through the baby’s silver curls. She smiled down at the little bundle cradled in her arms who was currently more focused on eating than paying attention to her mother. It had been her fifth meal since being born and earlier Yuffie had jokingly declared that she had inherited her eating habits. “ **Do you know who I am?** ” She asked quietly as Aurora simply blinked back up at her as she ate. “ **I’m your Mommy.** ” Tifa whispered.

“ **I’ve been waiting so long to meet you y’know? _Someone_ made me wait even longer.** ” Tifa teased, softly bopping the newborn’s nose which caused Aurora to blink up at her in confusion. She was probably reading too much into her expressions but Tifa liked believing that she was truly listening and reacting to her. She had gotten so used to talking to her while she was pregnant that she figured there was no point in stopping now. Aurora’s due date had been August 25th and while her midwife had told it was normal for women to miss their due dates, Tifa had been nearly two weeks overdue. “ **Your Auntie Aerith says it means we have to be patient with you...and if you’re anything like your Daddy it’s probably true.** ” She said with a light chuckle as she rubbed at her eyes.

She was tired, also a little hungry, and slightly aware that she was rambling but she felt like she had earned a pass after pushing an eight pound baby out her body for hours straight. “ **I want you to know that I’m going to be _extremely_ overprotective and overbearing.**   **Also occasionally a little embarrassing too**. **But only a little, I swear!** ” Aurora didn’t seem to believe that as she stopped eating and let a small cry of protest, flailing her small, chubby arms wildly before Tifa began to adjust her in her arms. “ **Sssh. It’s okay.** ” Tifa whispered as she bounced her gently in her arms, softly patting her back so she could burp.

After a few minutes Aurora burped and quickly settled down causing the room to be filled with silence once again before the door opened slowly and her husband entered. “ **Hey.** ” Xehanort greeted, looking almost as tired as she did. “ **I thought you would’ve been asleep by now.** ”

Tifa shrugged stiffly in attempt to not disturb the baby, “ **I probably should be but it’s hard to keep my eye off her.** ” She admitted.

“ **I can’t argue with that.** ” He replied with a chuckle as he sat a bag on the nightstand beside her. “ **I brought back some dinner on the way back. I figured you would probably want more than the snacks we packed in the hospital bag.** ” He said as kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to her.

She had smelled it as soon as he had came in the door and _boy_ did it smell delicious. “ **Hmm, thanks honey. I’ll eat some soon.** ”

Xehanort frowned at that and Tifa smiled playfully in response. Despite not being pregnant anymore he was still so overly concerned about her. “ **If not you should at least get some rest.** ” 

“ **What if she needs a diaper change while I’m sleep?** ” Tifa asked with a yawn.

“ **I can change it.** ” Xehanort replied with unwavering confidence. Tifa simply eyed him skeptically. “ **... _Or_ I can ask one of the nurses for help.** ”

“ **Much better.** ” Tifa retorted, earning an eye roll from him as she began to carefully place a half-asleep Aurora in his arms.

Tifa sighed tiredly as she snuggled against Xehanort’s arm, enjoying the comfort of her pillows while watching the new father and daughter together. It was interesting watching Xehanort handle her. He was always so gentle and quiet, almost as if he was scared of disturbing her. He always talked to her in a hushed whisper, already beginning secret conversations before she could even talk. “ **She already has you wrapped around her little finger.** ” Tifa noted with another yawn.

“ **And you’re right next to the one beside mine.** ” Xehanort retorted dryly before lightly kissing Aurora’s forehead. Tifa snorted as she felt her eyes drop down to her daughter. She was so small and precious, beautiful and fragile, and so much more. Just looking at her made Tifa feel proud to be a mother but also extremely terrified as the back of her mind filled with doubts and insecurities. Had her own mother felt like this? She wished she was still alive for her to be able to ask yet Tifa knew she could only figure these questions out for herself. Tifa smiled as Aurora shifted in Xehanort’s arms to snuggle closer to his chest and she reached over to caress the baby’s cheek. 

After a miscarriage and many failed attempts at conceiving, Aurora technically shouldn’t have even been here yet here she was. Tifa was grateful for the chance she had been given to even experience parenthood along with the man she loved. She could slowly feel her eyes beginning to fight her as she desperately tried to keep them open and keep her eyes on her daughter. _My little Rory,_ she thought with pride.A part of her was scared she would wake up to find her gone but Tifa knew she was being silly and paranoid. She leaned over to kiss both Aurora and Xehanort’s cheeks goodnight before snuggling deep into her pillows. Her food was definitely going to be cold when she woke up in the morning but she could always wait and eat when they all returned home where they belonged.


End file.
